


The future I cherish

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, No Smut, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: - You okay, my love? Who was that? – asked Viktor, making his way toward the other man with his skates still on."Someone I didn't want to see again if I could help it," thought Yuuri.- Mark. – He said instead.Viktor's eyes widened in acknowledgment, his posture going rigid, and his arms enveloping Yuuri rather recklessly like he was afraid of the other been taken away from his side at any given moment.--> Or: an encounter with the past, an appreciation of the present, and a yearning for the future.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Family Bonding Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	The future I cherish

  
Yuuri was tired.

He had been practicing at the rink for about six hours that day, and the strenuous exercise made his muscles ache terribly. He needed to compensate the hours the trip to Hasetsu (they were in a two-week-long family vacation!) had taken from his training time somehow, though, so that's why he had worked so hard. 

In summary, he was exhausted, and that meant he also wasn't in the best state of mind to be confronting his ex.

Yuuri had had a boyfriend of sorts when he was a teenager, around sixteen or seventeen years old. He had met the guy at the ice rink one day where the hokey practice started right after figure skating's ended, and they had had a short conversation that eventually landed them into the dating world.

Mark, who was an interchange student coming from the UK whose parents were dealing with some business near the town, was a very kind boy, understanding and warm. He had Yuuri falling for him almost immediately thanks to his caring nature, and he seemed head-over-heels for the shy Japanese man, too.

He seemed to be, yet he wasn't, or at least not with Yuuri's persona, but with his dynamic. 

\- Yuu? Is that you?! Oh, how much time has it been?! – Asked the painfully familiar voice of the brown-haired man, making Yuuri flinch a little on his spot by one of the benches. 

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Viktor and Yurio were practicing not even five meters away from where he was seated, in clear view. – It has been around ten years, Mark. 

\- Wow, that sure is a long time, huh? Well, tell me, how have you been doing, Yuuri? 

\- Quite all right, I have a family now, and I've been doing okay in the skating world. 

Yuuri's answers were short and cold on purpose, wishing more than anything that the other man would take the hint and leave him alone already. Mark still had the power to make the Japanese skater feel small and vulnerable, and he despised that mix of feelings after years of learning he didn't have to think that way. 

\- You used to be kinder back in the day, you know? – Yuuri shook a little, feeling uncomfortable by the tone the other was using. – But, just so you know, I have a family of my own now, too. They're the best thing that has ever happened to me; I wouldn't trade them for the world! 

Mark, with a family?

\- I'm glad for you. 

Mark tensed suddenly, his eyes fixated on the man in front of him with something akin to ferocity. – I don't think I can believe you, seeing our history, but rest assured, I'm a new man now. They're precious, they make me happy, and there's nothing I would ever dream of doing to them because to me they're perfect.

And you weren't, was all that Yuuri could hear. You weren't, so I had to correct you. 

\- It's good to hear that, Mark. I hope you all have a good life, always. – He said with a rigid smile, wishing more than anything that the brown-haired meant what he said about his family been perfect because, that way, they would never endure bitter moments by Mark's demanding nature. 

Yet, he had been nothing but kind with Yuuri, and he even greeted him despite their unsavory past, so maybe time was all Mark needed to become a calmer person. 

\- Thank you, Yuu. Well, I'll see you around, I guess! I have to go now, or my mate will go crazy; have a good afternoon!

Mark came closer to Yuuri, not receding until he had the black-haired man enveloped in a tight hug, which wasn't comfortable at all, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world, either.   
What Yuuri couldn't deal with, though, was the sudden closeness the other's mouth had abruptly gotten to his neck-gland, almost making his lips touch the intimate zone.

It could have been an accident, Yuuri knew, but his body reacted before he could think things through and he was pushing Mark away from him and speaking before he could catch his mouth:

\- I don't remember saying it was okay to get so close, Mark. 

The other leaned away, his eyes now shining with barely repressed fury. – I see you're still the same bastard you were back in the day, huh? I don't know how your partner deals with that attitude, but if it were me, you would have gotten rid of it ages ago. 

So, maybe time didn't work wonders, after all.

\- I know. That's why we broke up, remember?

\- You filthy omega, don't disrespect me! Know your place already! – There was undeniable wrath coming from the older man now; his voice filled to the brim with disgust.   
Furious, the alpha took a step closer to Yuuri, and that was the end of it all for the Japanese man, who was tired of dealing with Mark and his brashness. 

\- Viktor! – called Yuuri, making Mark snap out of his primal state and focus on the daunting figure looking at him from the other side of the rink. Cold and calculating blue eyes glared at Mark, prompting him to turn back and away from the omega without any other words exchanged.   
He only hoped his son (who had been practicing hokey and went to change back into street clothes a while ago) was ready to go home.

\- You okay, my love? Who was that? – asked Viktor, making his way toward the other man with his skates still on.

_Someone I didn't want to see again if I could help it_ thought Yuuri.

\- Mark. – He said instead.

Viktor's eyes widened in acknowledgment, his posture going rigid, and his arms enveloping Yuuri rather recklessly like he was afraid of the other been taken away from his side at any given moment. 

\- Tell me again why I shouldn't go and beat him.

Yuuri chuckled, the tension in his body melting away by Viktor's soothing smell enclosing him.

\- Because you're better than him, Vitya. Besides, you can't land a punch to save your life, dear; you would break your pretty knuckles. 

Viktor feigned fainting, dramatically stating how his heart would never recover from such a low blow. 

(He felt accomplished when Yuuri's giggles filled the air, apologizing lightly for his words between soft laughs that had Viktor joining him, creating a happy bubble for them and them alone).

\- Hey! Weren't you supposed to be watching my routine old man?! – said a very angry Yurio, who was frustrated after finishing his hole free-skate only to see Viktor pestering his dam and not supervising him like he had said he'd do.

  
\- Oh! I'm so sorry, Yura! I promise I'll watch you next time!

  
\- Go with him now, love. – Interrupted Yuuri in a soft voice, looking at his husband with calm, reassuring eyes. – He's gone now, and Yura deserves to have a moment with his Papa without being disrupted. 

Viktor opened his mouth to refuse, only to meet his mate's comforting gaze looking straight into his own. 

\- If you want me back, just call for me, okay? We should be at this only for another half an hour, anyway.

Yuuri pecked Viktor's lips as a way of answering his husband, who then went back to helping Yurio, who was more perplexed than angry by the couple's weird interaction.   


* * *

Life has funny ways of being unpredictable, and it also has moments one would rather avoid undergoing because they feel like a kick in the ass.  
Yuuri found himself feeling more and more like that these days.

His parents had never found out why he had broken–up with his first boyfriend. He never told them, only saying that he was going to live in Detroit rather soon and that they didn't believe a long-distance relationship would work-out.

It was more or less the truth; they felt that their relationship didn't have a purpose if they weren't going to see each other for years to come, since they weren't even bonded, and were also pretty young still.

That's why Mark had wanted to bond with Yuuri before he went away (when the Japanese man was only seventeen).

But Yuuri didn't want to make such an important decision in a hurry, and Mark hadn't liked it when he had refused his proposition by being honest and telling him they hadn't known the other enough to commit to each other that way.

_"- No one is going to tolerate you as I do. You should be grateful I'm even paying attention to you at all, Yuuri, because no one else is going to want you if you keep that stupid attitude of yours. If you don't bond to me and keep on following your idiotic dreams of skating when you have no talent, then you'll end up alone and eternally forgotten._

_Yuuri, who had been hearing the never-ending monologue while seated on the other's bed, lifted his head in defiance, empty, dissociated eyes colliding with tumultuous honey ones._

_\- Then why do you even bother to propose we bond, huh? If I don't have any value, why don't you just let me leave, Mark?_

_The alpha gave Yuuri a wicked smile._

_\- Because you're still an omega, Yuu, and while it will take a while longer to turn you into an obedient, proper one, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful dam one day; it's in your nature, after all. Besides, your dynamic is so hard to find these days…"_

Yuuri got away from that situation by kicking the other in the groin. Then, he ran as fast as he could until finding himself back in the hot springs, hastily telling his family that they wouldn't hear about Mark ever again because they had split apart. 

He hid in his room for the rest of the week until his swollen eyes were dry.

The last thing the black-haired man ever knew about Mark –himself already residing in Detroit at the time- was that he went back to the UK with his parents, freshly married to a beautiful omega.

  
(Yuuri's father was an excellent gossiper, even if he couldn't remember a name for the life of him).

  
The man had gotten back to Hasetsu because his wife was from there, and she wanted to have a vacation in her born place.

That part he learned by talking to said woman, since they were staying at Yu-Topia, of all places.

(They were the only ones with hot springs, after all, and which were the chances Yuuri would be there at the same time when Mark knew he lived in Russia now?)

The chances were low, but not as low as Yuuri's luck, it seemed.

* * *

  
\- Mama? Why are you hiding there? – asked Yurio, perplexed. He had been searching for his dam all around the hot springs. Why was he camping in the wardrobe?

\- I'm waiting for Viktor to be ready so the three of us can go out and have a day at the beach, Yura. 

\- Uh-huh, I get that, but why inside the closet? Isn't it cramped in there? 

\- Not at all, it's pretty comfortable. – At his son's doubtful stare, Yuuri smiled and extended his arms. – You should come here and check it out yourself.

Yurio didn't want to be inside such a small space. But a hug from Yuuri should never be rejected (they were the best hugs in the world, after all) so, he took place between the other's arms, enjoying the warmth from his dam and the surrounding smells of both his parents coming from all around the clothes surrounding them.   
Yurio might have found a new favorite space, after all.

  
Not that he would admit it.

\- My, my, what is my beautiful family doing here? – wondered Viktor, who had opened the wardrobe to get himself a sweater. 

  
\- We were waiting for you, love. Are you ready yet? 

\- Sure, let me grab my wallet and fetch Makkachin from the backyard, and then I'll meet you both at the front, my dear.

It was a smooth plan, pretty easy to follow.

Yet, of course, they had to make it difficult by crossing ways with Mark on their way out.

Of course.

\- Yuuri, can I have a word with you? I'm sorry about yesterday. 

Yuuri was about to reply with a rotund no, but Yurio was faster than him. 

\- Why do you need to apologize to Mama? What the fuck did you do? 

\- Language, Yura. – Chastised the omega, trying very hard not to find pleasure in Mark's bewildered expression. 

\- Mama? Yuuri is this your child?! 

\- Yes, Mark, this is Yuri, my son. I won't introduce you to him, however, because there's no point, don't you agree?

Okay, Yuuri knew he was acting like an asshole, but if he didn't lash out to Mark, then he would start panicking for sure, and Yuuri was not going to break in front of him if he could help it.  
(It felt good to treat him a little like he had treated Yuuri back in the day, too, but that was just his rancorous side talking).

\- Your mouth is the only thing he got from you, then. Is he even yours? Or did you have to adopt him, huh? Are you so incompetent you weren't even able to give your alpha a child of their own? If that's the case, I'm lucky I didn't get stuck with you. 

Yurio didn't show it, but he was a little hurt by the stranger's words.   
He was, though, way madder about the foreign man's disrespect toward Yuuri, so he swallowed his hurt and instead started to insult the other in every language he knew. 

Yuuri only tugged him away gently, not giving the other man another word or another look, more concerned about conveying Yuri out of the argument already.

Once they were outside, they stopped to take a seat at the front stairs, Yuuri placing both arms around Yurio in a side-hug, the other melting at the comfort provided by the omega's scent and warmth.

\- You know you'll always be my son, don't you, Yura? You're my pup, even if I can never claim you on paper, no matter if I never become your legal guardian. You're our son, and we love you.

Yurio snorted softly, not letting the tears welling up on his eyes fall because then his dam would cry too, and he didn't want to make the other sad. 

\- I know, I love you both, too. – it was easier to utter those words aloud now, for Yurio, and Yuuri felt incredibly proud of the other's blatant honesty. 

They kept quiet for a little while after that, wondering where Viktor was because surely convincing Makkachin to go for a walk wasn't difficult at all. 

And then, Yurio broke the silence, curiosity winning over sensibility.

\- That guy was a real asshole to you, Katsudon. How do you even know a jerk like that?   
  
Yuuri knew it was an inevitable question, but that didn't mean he was more willing to share his unpleasant memories with a source of his happy ones.

\- He was my boyfriend back when I was around your age. Soon I realized that we didn't have many things in common, though, and he was a little closed-minded when it came to dynamics, so I broke up with him a while before going to live in Detroit. 

Yurio broke the contact so abruptly that Yuuri felt his heart stop for a second, confused. 

\- Are you telling me that the old geezer wasn't your first love?! How is that even possible?! 

Yuuri's raised eyebrow had Yurio correcting himself in an instant. – Not like that! I mean, yes, you're shy and withdrawn, and maybe I never expected you to have had a relationship before Papa, but I just wanted to say that it's so obvious you didn't match with any other person that wasn't him, it's like, the both of you had to be together? Oh hell, now I sound sap like you two! Gross!  
  
Yuuri couldn't help chuckling, enjoying the teen's embarrassment more than he probably should.

\- It's okay, Yura, I understand what you're saying. I've felt that same way many times throughout the years I've been together with your father, and each time I'm more and more grateful to have him in my life. 

It felt nice, in the end, to talk about his past with Yurio.  
He was the embodiment of his present and his future, after all.   
(Ah, maybe Yuuri was a sap, indeed).

\- Did you two finish your chitchat already? I'm getting tired of standing here, pretending not to hear. 

Viktor appeared from behind a pillar, all bashful smiles and innocent eyes.

Huh, so it was all a plot to get their pup to know this part of his dam's life. Yuuri should have known. 

Anyway, once he had the warm arm of his mate around his shoulders, and the comforting pull of his pup's hand on the border of his sweater, Yuuri knew that he wouldn't have changed the way his future turned out for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi again!   
> I wasn't sure about posting this work, but I couldn't bring myself to delete it either, so, here I am, many months after writing it, posting it anyway. I hope it's not that bad...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are taking care of yourselves! Have a good morning/evening/night!


End file.
